


Dance Off

by megiax



Series: Cutie Pie Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Just Dance, WinterShock - Freeform, cutie pie prompts, cutiepiepromptswriting, ducky - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megiax/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine a dance competition starting between Muse A and Muse B, perhaps to settle an argument or perhaps just for fun!" -http://cutiepieprompts.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Off

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 16/08/15: Newly beta'd, mistakes have been corrected.

"You think you can beat me at Just Dance?" Darcy gasped and looked at him as if he was mad. 

Bucky shrugged and handed her the WII remote, smirking. Of course he thought that he could beat her; he'd never seen her on Just Dance. 

It seemed that everyone who lived at the Tower was crammed into the communal area (there was plenty of space, but they all crowded around the TV screen). Jane, Maria, Thor, Clint and Steve sat on the sofa with excited grins and drinks in their hands. Natasha, Sam and Rhodey were leant against the wall, quietly placing bets. Bruce, Tony and Pepper were sat on bar stools behind the sofa, talking between themselves waiting for the battle to begin. Erik was there too; in the back drinking Mexican tequila somewhere. 

"This will be a hard battle for you, my friend" Thor nodded towards Bucky and winked at Darcy. 

"How hard can it be?" Bucky raised his eyebrows and looked around the room at everyone shaking their heads, before landing hopefully on Natasha.

"I just placed a fifty on Darcy." 

"Traitor" he growled and through a piece of popcorn at her. Of course, she caught it in mid air and gently placed it in her mouth. 

Darcy was getting bored now. She wanted to beat his ass on the WII and then go cuddle on their sofa with Netflix. "We playing or what?" 

Four hours, every dance on Just Dance 3 and a lot of alcohol later, she got her cuddle. 

"Thor was right, it was a hard battle" he laughed and kissed the top of her head.  
"Hmm" Darcy burrowed further into his chest and sighed. Soon, they were both asleep, and unaware of the viral video of two kick ass dancers circulating the internet, thanks to a certain Mr Stark.


End file.
